A World Apart (Versión en Español)
by la23trenzas
Summary: El Team Rocket captura a los Pokémon de los mocosos y ahora mismo están en un camión que los llevará hasta el jefe. El trabajo de Meowth no es muy complicado; Simplemente debe asegurarse de que no se escapan de sus jaulas. Poco se imaginan él y los otros Pokémon que se verán envueltos en un argumento filosófico sobre sus creencias, donde tus únicas armas son tu boca y tu cerebro.


**Esta historia pertenece al usuario** **PoshGoblin** **y ha sido traducida del inglés al español con su consentimiento por la23trenzas**

 **Si estáis interesados en leer el fanfic original, podéis buscarla directamente por el nombre de: "A World Apart".**

* * *

Meowth cerró la puerta de metal tras de él ¡Al fin lo habían conseguido! Bueno, técnicamente lo habían conseguido, ¡pero el plan maestro era suyo, siempre lo ha sido! Esos cabezas huecas no podrían encender un fuego con gasolina y una cerilla. Por fin, el momento de saborear la victoria había llegado. Se volvió hacia los cuatro Pokémon encerrados en las jaulas individuales, dándoles a todos una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Espero que no os importe esperar aquí detrás mientras llegamos a vuestro nuevo hogar en la Sede del Team Rocket." Varios gritos de ira vinieron de dos de las jaulas y un leve lloriqueo de otra, mientras que el ocupante de la cuarta jaula solo le dirigió una mirada helada y un murmuro desagradable.

Con tono de burla se colocó una pata en la oreja. "¿Decís algo? ¡Casi no oigo el sonido de vuestra derrota final y el triunfo del Team Rocket!"

"¡No vas a salirte con la tuya, Meowth!" Gritó uno de los Pokémon enjaulados, un Pikachu. Sus pequeños y regordetes dedos estaban envueltos alrededor de las barras mientras las chispas salían disparadas de sus mejillas rojas. "¡Ash viene de camino para pararte los pies, como siempre!"

"¡Si!" Añadió un Tepig. No parecía tan seguro, pero el humo que salía de su nariz mientras resoplaba con furia le indicaba a Meowth que debía mantenerse alejado. "¡Nunca nos abandonaría!"

El gato se reclinó con frialdad contra una de las paredes de metal. Por supuesto, ya se esperaba este tipo de reacción. Pero no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse; Estaban encerrados en las jaulas, mientras que él era libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana. "Ahórratelo, no sirve de nada perder todo ese aire caliente, cerdito-hucha ¡Nuestro plan es a prueba de tontos, ni siquiera Jessie y James podrían estropearlo!"

"¿Y tú?" Meowth le lanzó una mirada al Pokémon que había hablado, una Snivy. Estaba sentada en medio de la jaula, muy tranquila y serena. Pero esos ojos… si las miradas mataran Meowth habría perdido una de sus nueve vidas. Y en este punto de su carrera de cazar a Pikachu, no tenía ninguna de sobra. Por esto no le gustaban los Snivies, eran muy presumidos y actuaban como si estuvieran por encima de todos los demás, fuera Pokémon o humano.

"Yo soy el cerebro de la operación ¿sabes? Si alguien tiene la culpa, esos son los mocosos por tener siempre tanta suerte"

"¡Quiero ir con Iris!" El último ocupante de las jaulas, un Axew, dejó escapar un grito. Meowth sabía que el pequeñajo era prácticamente un bebé. Los Axew se desarrollaban muy lentamente en comparación con otros Pokémon.

Un Caterpie llegaría a su etapa final antes de que un Axew aprendiera un buen ataque.

"Oh, por favor, que alguien le meta un calcetín en la boca." Respondió Meowth bruscamente. "¡Si tengo que quedarme vigilándoos, lo último que quiero es tener que andar escuchando llantos, lamentos y gritos todo el viaje!"

"Que alegría," Se cruzó de brazos la Snivy "un paseo con el Pokémon menos agradable de la Tierra."

"¡Mira quién habla!" Gritó Meowth ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse él de guardia? ¿No era el turno de Jessie? Probablemente lo era, pero a Jessie no le importaba un Hoothoot si era su turno o no. Incluso si lo fuera, Jessie conseguiría que hiciera cualquier cosa que ella quisiese con tal de que no darle dolor de cabeza, no merecía la pena, en opinión de Meowth.

Así que por esa razón estaba atrapado en la parte de atrás de un camión, con las paredes de metal, algunas luces, un Pikachu, un Tepig, un Snivy y un Axew como única compañía. Meowth ya se veía venir que iba a ser una fiesta loca.

Pikachu dejó escapar un grito conforme la electricidad brotaba de su cuerpo, provocando que el camión se iluminara por un momento. Que predecible. "Buen intento" sonrió Meowth. "Pero cada una de vuestras jaulas ha sido especialmente construida para resistir cualquier ataque que sepáis, ¡Así que prueba a freír la jaula o a golpear los barrotes con cola férrea, no funcionará!"

El ratón eléctrico soltó un quejido. Estaba acostumbrado a que el Team Rocket pusiera algún tipo de aislamiento a este punto. "Fíjate, echo de menos los días en que estos tres no aprendían de sus errores…"

Tepig levantó una ceja ante esto. "Vaya, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan intentando atraparte?"

"Veamos…" Pikachu se llevó una pata a la barbilla, con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba. "Empezamos nuestra aventura cuando Ash tenía… diez años, creo. Estoy… no estoy seguro de que edad tiene ahora, pero estoy bastante seguro de que han pasado al menos uno o dos años."

El Pokémon serpiente soltó un silbido. "Que persistencia." Miró a Meowth con una expresión divertida en su cara. "¿En serio no teníais nada mejor que hacer que perseguir a un niño y a su Pikachu desde hace dos años?"

"¡Oye!" Gritó Meowth. "¡Pikachu es extremadamente potente para su especie, si lo capturamos, el Jefe nos ascenderá, nos aumentará el sueldo y seremos apestosamente ricos!" En ese momento, Meowth podía imaginárselo en su cabeza; El Jefe dándole la patada a ese Persian inútil, él sería el Top Cat de la Sede del Team Rocket. Eso sería absolutamente puurrrfecto… nunca mejor dicho, por supuesto.

"¡Por favor, suéltanos!" Meowth rodó los ojos mientras el Axew seguía llorando. "¿Por qué no puedes ser como el Meowth con el que viajamos de camino a aquella ciudad… emmm?"

"¿Mayólica?" Eso era algo que no se esperaba del pequeño dragón. Meowth sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Por unos pocos días tuvo que viajar con los mocosos para poder colarse en el sistema de seguridad con la excusa de ser uno de los esos buenazos.

"¡Sí!" Gritó el Axew con entusiasmo. "¡Eras tan agradable, y divertido!"

"Puuurrr supuesto," Meowth agitó una pata en su dirección. "Aprecio el sentimiento, pequeño, pero todo era parte de un plan del Team Rocket. ¡Solo me junté con vosotros porque tenía que hacerlo!"

"Y luego te preguntas porque no confío en ti." Lo fulminó con los ojos Pikachu.

"Oh si, de verdad que eso me quita el sueño" El felino se lamió distraídamente la pata. "Soy consciente de como sospechas de mi cuando digo que debemos cooperar. Por suerte para mí, siempre eres lo suficientemente ingenuo como para caer en la trampa al final. Empiezas pensando 'Oye, Meowth es un mentiroso, no es bueno', pero al final siempre terminas cantando una melodía diferente."

Snivy dejó escapar un molesto bostezo ante el discurso de Meowth ¿Qué pasa, la conversación no era lo suficientemente interesante para ella? "No es muy inteligente decir eso justo en frente de Pikachu si quieres que confíe en ti."

"La rata es igual que su entrenador, demasiado confiado e ingenuo."

Tepig dejó escapar un gruñido, con un poco más de humo saliendo de su nariz. "Él es más Pokémon de lo que tú podrás ser jamás."

Pikachu le da una mirada agradecida. "Gracias. Es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de apelar a su mejor naturaleza." Miró al gato. "Es un criminal de principio a fin, igual que el resto del Team Rocket."

Meowth soltó un resoplido indignado. "¿Siempre generalizas de esa manera?"

"Bueno, pero es la verdad, ¿o no?" Respondió Pikachu con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "¿Qué otra cosa quieres que te llame? Eres un ladrón. Trabajas en una organización criminal. Has pasado los últimos años de tu vida secuestrando Pokémon inocentes. Creo que la palabra te pega."

"Si, secuestrando Pokémon, igual que tu amo."

Hubo una pausa mientras Pikachu absorbía la acusación. Frunció el ceño. "Eso es diferente y lo sabes."

Meowth soltó una risa. "¿Cómo? Los entrenadores Pokémon se dedican a golpear Pokémon inocentes antes de meterlos dentro de esas diminutas Pokeball. Tú mismo debes saber lo cruel que es ya que te niegas a entrar en la tuya. Cuando el Team Rocket le coge los Pokémon a los entrenadores, solo estamos robando propiedad robada."

"¡Eso no lo justifica en absoluto!" Gritó Tepig.

"¿Y que justifica a los entrenadores entonces?" Soltó de nuevo Meowth.

Snivy respondió fríamente: "La única vez que un Pokémon puede ser capturado es en un combate. Un combate tiene como finalidad ganarse el respeto de un Pokémon. Es una manera de pedirle al Pokémon que se una a tu equipo, en cierto modo, solo que con un combate en vez de con palabras. Si se captura a un Pokémon con una red, eso es una falta de respeto en contra de los deseos del Pokémon. Lo mismo pasa con robar un Pokémon mientras está en su Pokeball. En cualquier caso, un Pokémon capturado mediante un combate siempre puede ser liberado. Después de todo, eso es lo que hice antes de encontrar a Ash."

"Espera… ¿En serio?" Ese tipo de discurso no era algo que Meowth se esperase de cualquier Pokémon del mocoso.

"Mi entrenador era inexperto y no me merecía. No era alguien con quien quería vivir mi vida. Así que me fui."

"Pero a ver, ese no es siempre el caso. Algunos Pokémon no pueden escapar tan fácilmente como tú ¿Qué pasa si un Pokémon no quiere luchar? ¿Estás diciendo que está bien arrancarlo de su vida y echarlo al patio trasero de algún profesor cuando no se le da uso?" Meowth se cruzó de brazos indignado. "No me parece justo."

"Y volvemos al punto de partida." Tepig continuó: "Tus acciones no están justificadas en absoluto ¡Acusas a los entrenadores por sus malas acciones como si tú fueras superior! ¡Vas acusando a Ash de arruinar la vida de los Pokémon que captura cuando en realidad eres tú el que haces a todos desgraciados, Pokémon y personas por igual!"

Pikachu asintió. "Si bien es verdad que hay entrenadores crueles por ahí, Ash no es uno de ellos. Tú, sin embargo, eres egoísta y solo piensas en ti. Es por eso que nunca nos vemos las caras…" Revolvió la nariz con disgusto. "Excepto cuando intentas engañarlos."

Meowth rodó los ojos; Por supuesto que los mocosos harían piña contra él en una discusión. "Vosotros… sois tan ingenuos, ¡prácticamente me asfixiáis! ¿O creéis que todos los Pokémon o personas van en una categoría específica? Los buenos por un lado…" Hizo una señal a un lado suyo, y luego hacia el otro lado. "Y los malos por otro. Negro y blanco. No hay nada por medio."

Pikachu procesó las palabras durante un minuto, pensando en la manera de responder. "…No he dicho nada de eso. Hay un montón de grises en el mundo, claro, pero hay un punto definido donde se puede decir claramente cuando alguien es malo."

"Y ahí, mi Pokéamigo, es donde nos diferenciamos." Meowth sacó una uña y se la pasó entre los dientes con aire casual. ¡Les arrancaría esas ideas a pedazos, o dejaría de llamarse Meowth! "Vivimos en mundo que está lejos de ser justo. Algunos Pokémon nacen con las estrellas alineadas, otros están… bueno, abandonados, y tienen que valerse por sí mismos en este mundo frio y cruel. En un mundo como este, el bien y el mal depende del Pokémon que lo vea. Donde tú ves un codicioso miembro del Team Rocket, yo veo un pobre hombre que trata de llegar a fin de mes en su casa. ¿Qué opinas, Pikachu, es un mal tipo?"

"Bueno…" Pikachu reflexionó por un momento. "Quiero decir, lo siento por él y su familia, pero… sí, él sigue siendo el malo de la película ¿Quién tiene el derecho de infligir dolor a otros solo para lograr sus propios objetivos? Aun si mi vida dependiera de robar a otra persona, eso no justificaría el robo. Coger el dolor propio y transferirlo a otra persona está mal, no importa lo bonito que lo pongas. Siempre hay una alternativa que no requiera dañar a otra persona."

"¡Para ya!" Bufó Meowth haciendo que los otros cuatro dieran un paso atrás. "Lo correcto y lo incorrecto, lo bueno y lo malo… ¡No existen! ¡Es solo un invento de los buenazos para tratar de poner orden en un mundo de caos! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Por eso me molesta cuando nos llamas a mí y a mis compañeros criminales ¡Porque no existe tal cosa! ¡Solo existen los Pokémon que hacen lo que hacen para seguir viviendo y Pokémon que mueren porque escuchan un puñado de reglas hechas por idiotas!" Apretó un puño con furia y lo agitó hacia Pikachu. "¿Por qué debería preocuparme lo que le pase a otra persona? ¿Qué obligación tengo de ayudar a unos mocosos, o evitar un robo?"

"¿Así que te gustaría si alguien te robase?" Le cuestionó Tepig.

"No, pero yo no iría a llorarle a mi mami porque unos 'criminales' estaban siendo malos conmigo. ¡Así es como son las cosas, y jamás culparía a otro Pokémon por actuar así! ¡Jamás le llamaría malo o malvado, porque para mí eso solo es un nombre que se le da a un Pokémon cuando rompe las reglas! Bueno, noticia de última hora; No tienes derecho a juzgarme en base a vuestras reglas solo porque no las sigo." Meowth se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con una mirada resignada. "La única y verdadera regla en este mundo es que cada ser vivo tiene derecho a ser feliz, y a lograrlo sin importar el precio. ¡Si quieres convertirte en estrella de cine, entonces apunta a la luna! ¡Si quieres robarle un caramelo a un bebé, entonces sé el mejor ladrón de caramelos que haya habido jamás! Y si yo quiero dinero, estoy en mi derecho de robarlo, no importa qué."

"Déjame adivinar…" Pikachu le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. "¿Anarquista? ¿El mundo debe ser un lugar sin ley en tú opinión?"

"No, si un puñado de personas quieren hacer un gobierno y leyes y todas esas tonterías, entonces tienen todo el derecho a hacerlo. El problema es cuando empiezan a imponerme todas esas falsas leyes morales. No es justo, pero no me quejo. Bueno, tal vez me fastidie un poco…"

"Así que… ¿Meowth?" Axew elevó la voz. "¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de hacer para, ya sabes, ser feliz…?"

Esa era una pregunta interesante… También era, en opinión de Meowth, una de las más difíciles de contestar. "Bueno, si este robo sale como está previsto, estaremos forrados, ¿sabes? Supongo que Jessie, James y yo nos compraremos una isla privada o algo así ¡Entonces una vida de lujos se abrirá ante nosotros! ¡Y, por fin seré el 'Top Cat'!" Sonrió ante la idea. Saborearía el momento exacto en el que le diera la patada a ese Persian y viera su cara triste, alejándose hacia el atardecer, sin poder disfrutar de las elegantes alfombras Ursaring que el Jefe tenía en su despacho privado.

"¿El 'Top…Cat'?" Murmuró Axew con confusión.

Pikachu dejó escapar un suspiro. "No sé cómo puedes vivir felizmente sabiendo que tuviste que pisar las cabezas de los demás para llegar a la cima. No hay honor en eso."

"Lo dices como si todo el mundo no hiciera eso mismo."

"Pero no de esa manera." Respondió Tepig, claramente molesto con lo que Meowth estaba diciendo. Esto no sorprendió a Meowth, lo que estaba proponiendo suponía un mundo nuevo para estos Pokémon. "¿Piensas que las ciudades fueron construidas por humanos y Pokémon que no podían trabajar unidos? ¡Tenemos que establecer normas para todos o no se conseguiría nada!"

"¡Sí!" Los ojos de Pikachu se iluminaron con entusiasmo. "¡Esa es la primera razón por la que los entrenadores y los Pokémon trabajan juntos! ¡Todos tenemos metas, pero solo trabajando unidos podremos alcanzarlas y mejorar por el camino!"

"¿Y qué pasa con el Team Rocket?" Le preguntó Meowth, "¿Dónde encajamos en tu mundo de sol y rosas? Somos un equipo, y también tenemos objetivos."

Esta vez respondió Snivy; "Tú encuentras la manera de sobresalir a base de acabar con los objetivos de los demás. Te esfuerzas en tú propia felicidad ignorando la de los demás. Y mientras que el egocentrismo hasta cierto punto no es necesariamente algo malo…"

"¡Espere!" Intervino Pikachu, sorprendiendo a Meowth. Tal vez la discusión no fuera tan unilateral como pensó. "¡Por supuesto que es algo malo! ¡La felicidad a expensas de los demás nunca está bien!"

"Eso no es lo que he dicho" Snivy le dirigió una mirada de molestia a Pikachu como una advertencia silenciosa por haberla interrumpido. "Hasta cierto punto, estoy de acuerdo con Meowth. Cada uno tiene derecho a hacer lo que sea necesario para ser felices."

"Já," Sonrió Meowth con aires de suficiencia. "Ver para creer ¡Hasta un Pokémon del mocoso está de acuerdo conmigo!"

"Dije hasta cierto punto." Snivy rodó los ojos. "A veces en el camino es necesario romper algún corazón que otro, y no hay manera de evitarlo. Puedo asegurártelo, mi anterior entrenador no debió de estar muy contento cuando me fui."

Axew asintió. "Él se merece estar solo."

Snivy se encogió de hombros como respuesta, en absoluto perturbada por ese pensamiento. "Es mi vida. Y adonde yo quería llegar es que la búsqueda de la felicidad no es en sí algo inmoral, tampoco perjudicar a algún Pokémon en el camino. Si estoy compitiendo en una carrera, no voy a perder solo por no herir los sentimientos de otro Pokémon. Pero solo porque uno actúe centrado en uno mismo no significa que esté inclinado de forma automática a cometer actos atroces."

"Pero no hay nada que le impida cometer esos actos atroces." Respondió Tepig. "Con esa pauta moral de 'hacer lo que haga falta para ser feliz' no hay nada que te impida robarle un caramelo a un bebé."

Snivy se detuvo un momento, reconsideró sus palabras y luego respondió: "Si haces algo verdaderamente inmoral, al final no te traerá felicidad. Creo que uno debe hacer lo que necesite para ser feliz, pero los actos tales como robar por propia voluntad a largo plazo te creará la suficiente culpa como para tener un efecto negativo sobre ti."

"Sí." Resopló Pikachu, "A menos que seas Meowth y no te sientas culpable, hagas lo que hagas."

"Cuidado mocoso" Bufó Meowth.

Snivy sacudió la cabeza. "Si estoy en lo cierto, entonces, en un futuro lejano, Meowth mirará hacia atrás y le pesará la culpa de todo lo que ha hecho. Ya sea la culpa por dañar a inocentes o vergüenza por perder tanto tiempo en esfuerzos inútiles, Aun así, me atrevería a apostar que hay cosas que Meowth no estaría dispuesto a hacer a pesar de su afirmación de que no existe algo como el bien o el mal."

"Creo que eso es cierto," Snivy había logrado llegar a un buen punto de partida para Meowth. Aunque le era completamente leal al Team Rocket, jamás se le ocurriría matar a otro Pokémon. No era su estilo. "Pero supongo que cada Pokémon tiene derecho a tener su propio conjunto de valores, incluso si no tienen sentido. Si un Pokémon se ciñe a un conjunto de reglas propias y además eso le hace más feliz, creo que también está bien. Es un error pensar que todos los Pokémon deben tener tus mismos valores."

"Bueno, si piensas así," le preguntó Tepig a Snivy, "Entonces ¿Por qué juzgaste a Emolga tan duramente? Quiero decir, en eso ella se parece a-"

Los ojos de Snivy ardían con rabia, y usó su ataque látigo cepa hacia Tepig, aunque este fue detenido por los barrotes de su jaula. A pesar de que estaba a una distancia segura, Meowth sintió la necesidad de ponerse a cubierto. "¡No te atrevas a compararme con esa… con esa… esa desvergonzada!¡No me parezco en nada!"

Tepig instintivamente saltó hacia atrás asustado. "¡Woah, cálmate! No quise decir-"

"¡¿No quisiste decir?! ¡A mí me ha sonado muy claro!" Entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?"

"¡Por favor, no os peleéis!" Gritó Axew.

"Snivy, ¿Qué te pasa?" Gritó Pikachu mientras algunas chispas volaban de sus mejillas rojas.

El felino no pudo evitar reírse un poco. ¡Nunca pensó que vería el día en que los Pokémon del mocoso se golpearan entre ellos! Eso haría de la vida un mundo más fácil para él.

Pikachu le lanzó una mirada antes de volver a mirar a Snivy. "Mira, sabemos que no te gustan mucho las Emolga, pero tienes que admitir que hay parecidos…"

"¿Lo dices porque las dos usamos el movimiento atracción?" Bufó la serpiente.

Tepig se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una de sus patas. "No es solo eso. Ambos tenéis una filosofía similar. Ya sabes, del tipo 'haz lo que quieras porque quieres'"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Gritó Snivy. "¡Si ese es el parecido, entonces las comparaciones acaban ahí! ¡Yo uso atracción como una técnica de combate completamente legal! ¡Ella lo usó para robar comida y para engañar a Iris! ¡Usó voltiocambio para no tener que hacer nada de nada! ¡¿Me estás oyendo?! ¡Ella robaba comida incluso cuando ya tenía un buen montón! ¡Una cosa es robar cuando te estás muriendo de hambre, pero ella solo era una pequeña codiciosa hija de-!" Snivy miró hacia Axew, cuyos ojos estaban ligeramente húmedos por la intensa pelea. "Err, una pequeña y codiciosa tonta. _Yo_ no robo. _Yo_ no fuerzo a los demás a pelear. _Yo_ no uso mi encanto para aprovecharme de los chicos, solo para rechazarlos por millonésima vez. Emolga y yo somos _mundos_ aparte, no lo olvides." Esas últimas palabras las dijo entre dientes y prácticamente chorreando veneno. Meowth podría jurar que ahora mismo Snivy era de tipo veneno. Su padre no sería un Arbok, ¿verdad? "Creo que un Pokémon debe mirar por sus intereses, pero ¿hacerlo dañando a otros? ¿encadenándolos con un guiño coqueto? Ser feliz a costa de otros… Para mí ese es el peor tipo de Pokémon." Le dirigió a Meowth una mirada de soslayo. "Sin ofender."

"No te preocupes."

"Pero," Tepig parecía desconcertado. "Ella parecía tan dulce…"

Snivy gimió. "Hombres… siempre pensando con el-" Miró a Axew de nuevo. "¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?"

"Por supuesto." Le sonrió Pikachu antes de quejarse, "Todavía pienso que le estás dando demasiado crédito al Pokémon que nos mantiene encerrados en un camión… Meowth le arañaría la espalda a su propia madre si tuviera la oportunidad."

El felino hizo una mueca. "Pareces terriblemente empeñado en juzgarme. ¿Qué te hace tan genial y poderoso?"

"¿Yo?" Pikachu inclinó la cabeza. "Es muy sencillo. A diferencia de ti, yo hago las cosas por el bien de los demás. Trato a los demás con respeto y amabilidad. Incluso he ayudado a que Pokémon se hagan amigos. Tú, por el contrario… Todas tus acciones traen dolor y miseria. ¿Qué más tengo que decir?"

"¿Y eso te hace mejor que yo?"

Pikachu se tomó otro momento para pensar en ello. "Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que un Pokémon es bueno o malo en función de sus acciones, y las tuyas son claramente malas."

"Ese argumento por sí solo no demuestra nada." Respondió Snivy. "¿Claramente malas? Si bien no estoy necesariamente en desacuerdo con Meowth, ¿Cómo podemos averiguar si una acción es buena o mala? El bien y el mal, como hemos aprendido en la última hora, son altamente subjetivos."

"Umm…" El ratón eléctrico se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello y, a continuación, soltó una risa tímida. "¿Simplemente lo sé?"

Tepig suspiró, "De verdad que no es tu mejor argumento, Pikachu…"

"¡Espera, estoy pensando!" Pikachu se colocó una pata contra la barbilla y la golpeó varias veces con uno de sus rechonchos dedos. "Creo que… ¿Dependiendo de la cantidad de acciones buenas o malas?"

Snivy se golpeó la frente con la mano. "¡Eso no aclara nada en absoluto! ¡Sigue sin decirnos que te hace bueno o malo!"

"¡No, espera!" Exclamó Pikachu. "¡Si una acción hace el bien para una mayor cantidad de Pokémon, entonces es una buena acción! ¡Si causa daño a una mayor cantidad de Pokémon, entonces es una mala acción! Es como, digamos que le das toda tu comida a unos Pidgeys hambrientos. ¡Estarías haciendo mucho bien a un montón de Pokémon, así que es una buena acción!"

"Está bien, te voy a seguir el juego." Sonrió Meowth. "Si le robo un poco de comida a un montón de Pidgeys, estoy haciendo el bien para mí porque consigo comida para vivir un día más, por tanto, es una buena acción."

"No," respondió Pikachu, "Estarías haciendo el bien para ti, pero también estarías haciendo el mal para todos aquellos Pidgeys. La cantidad de mal que creas es mayor que el bien, por lo que es una mala acción. Ash y el resto de nosotros, por lo general, hacemos cosas que causan un beneficio positivo, por lo que creo que somos buena gente, mientras que tú," Señaló acusadoramente a Meowth, "solo haces acciones que crean resultados negativos en general, aunque sean positivos para ti."

"Bueno, _podrían_ hacer el bien para ellos mismos, pero lo único que hacen es despegar una y otra vez." Se rio Axew.

Meowth le disparó una aguda mirada antes de volver su atención de nuevo hacia Pikachu. "El problema que veo aquí es que estás asumiendo que solo porque no estoy de acuerdo con tu forma de pensar soy malo. Pero te voy a seguir el rollo. Imagínate que hay un nido de pobres e inocentes Pidgeys en las vías de un tren y un tren se acerca justo hacia ellos hasta que ¡BAM! ¡Se convierten en pequeñas tortitas de bebé Pidgey!"

"Eso es horrible." Murmuró Tepig.

"Pero," continuó Meowth. "Hay una manera de salvar a los pobres Pidgeys; Por encima de las vías hay un puente, e inclinado por la barandilla, un Snorlax. Puedes empujarlo fácilmente desde el puente sobre las vías y es lo suficientemente pesado como para detener el tren. El Snorlax moriría por el impacto, pero los Pidgeys estarían a salvo." Meowth le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría la rata para salir de esta? "¿Entonces, que haces?"

"Yo…" dudó Pikachu mientras le daba vueltas en la cabeza. "No me gusta nada esta pregunta…"

"¡No puedes empujar al Snorlax!" Gritó Axew. "¡Lo matarías!"

"Pero si no lo haces," Respondió Snivy. "Entonces las vidas de un grupo de Pidgeys será sesgada. Y, según la teoría de Pikachu, la mayor cantidad de bien se crea al salvar a los Pidgeys para compensar el mal causado por matar al Snorlax, por tanto, lo que habría que hacer es empujar al Snorlax. Si lo que dice Pikachu es verdad, varias vidas valen más que una sola."

"Hmm…" A Pikachu prácticamente le salía humo por las orejas. Meowth podría jurar que se escuchaba una rueda de hámster dando vueltas a la velocidad del rayo dentro de la cabeza de Pikachu. "Creo…"

"¿Si?" Rio Meowth alegremente.

"Estaba equivocado."

Meowth dejó de reírse y gimió. "Vas a esquivar la pregunta, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno," continuó Pikachu, "Estaba equivocado en parte. No se puede juzgar una acción en función de si hace bien o mal por sí sola. Cuando te encuentras situaciones como, por ejemplo…" Pensó por un momento. "Digamos que un Pokémon le roba a otro Pokémon, pero el bien que crea su acción supera al mal causado a la víctima. Se podría decir que robar es algo bueno, pero mi instinto me dice lo contrario. Así que, además de mirar si el resultado es positivo o negativo, habría que poner algunas reglas, como por ejemplo… una acción sería mala si daña a alguien inocente. De esta manera podría ser que incluso si matar a alguien produce un resultado positivo, aun sería algo malo. Por tanto," Le sonrió Pikachu a Meowth. "Sería algo malo empujar al Snorlax, que es inocente. Parece que tendré que encontrar otra forma de parar el tren."

Meowth estaba a punto de objetar algo cuando, para su sorpresa, el último Pokémon que se esperaría decidió responder.

"Yo…lo siento," Tepig movió sus patas torpemente. "Pero yo no pienso como tú, Pikachu."

El roedor parpadeó con sorpresa. "¿No se supone que tú estás de mí lado?"

"A menos que crea que estás equivocado" Respondió Tepig con una tímida sonrisa. "Pero no solo tú, los tres vais por el camino equivocado. Estáis buscando en las consecuencias si una acción es buena o mala."

"¿…Y?" Preguntó Snivy.

"No importa si lo que haces es bueno o malo, o si es egoísta o generoso. ¡La moralidad reside en TI. En PORQUE haces las cosas, reside en TUS motivos! Puedo salvar al mundo de una invasión alienígena, pero si mis motivos son controlar el mundo yo mismo una vez que estén fuera de juego, entonces no soy un Pokémon bueno y moral. ¡Soy tan malo como los alienígenas que acabo de vencer! Ah, y Pikachu…" Tepig miró al roedor. "Sigues diciendo que 'oh, un Pokémon que roba es malvado hasta la médula'. Bueno, ¿pues sabes qué? ¡Cuando fui abandonado y me dijeron que no servía para nada, tuve que robar para sobrevivir! ¿¡Soy un inmoral porque solo quería un trozo de algo para comer!?"

Meowth no estaba muy seguro que decir a eso. Tepig le recordaba a cierto gato que conocía muy bien…

"Tepig…" Pikachu miró al cerdito con tristeza. Era obvio para el felino que Pikachu estaba luchando con lo que había dicho antes y la compasión que sentía por su amigo. "Entiendo que estabas en un aprieto, pero eso no es excusa para robar. Cuando haces cosas egoístas a expensas de los demás, no importa cuál sea el razonamiento detrás. El otro Pokémon aun acaba dañado." El roedor le dio a Tepig una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Pero en mi opinión, ya te has redimido cientos de veces. Al contrario que, ya sabes…" Hizo un gesto hacia Meowth.

"No te estamos acusando de nada, Tepig." Añadió Snivy.

"Ya… ya lo sé, es que…" Tepig soltó un largo suspiro. "Me siento como si un montón de Pokémon por ahí fueran como yo. Ellos nunca han tenido, ni tendrán, la misma oportunidad que yo tuve de convertirme en algo mejor. Yo pude haber tenido la oportunidad de redimirme, pero hay muchos otros que tienen buen corazón y los etiquetan como criminales por lo que la vida les obliga a hacer. Es decir, es probable que haya Pokémon mucho más merecedores que yo por ahí… Uno que realmente pueda proporcionar una buena pelea en un combate de gimnasio, ¿sabes?"

Snivy sacudió la cabeza. "No digas eso…"

"Es la verdad," Tepig miró hacia abajo y raspó el suelo de la jaula con una pezuña. "Ash no me ha sacado en las últimas batallas de gimnasio, y el último gimnasio… aquel tipo _insecto_ … perdí… _"_ Dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota. "¿Por qué te empeñas en capturarme, Meowth? No soy un Pokémon en el que el Team Rocket estaría interesado…"

Hubo una pausa. Meowth sentía como el camión golpeando un pequeño bache mientras avanzaba por el camino de tierra. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro y dijo: "No digas eso, chaval."

Tepig lo miró con los ojos llenos de una desesperación que Meowth reconoció. "¿Qué?"

"Habrá momentos en la vida donde te parecerá que nada va como debe de ir. Personas en las que confías te masticarán y te escupirán al suelo. Y cuando intentes labrarte un nombre por ti mismo, cuando intentes levantarte por encima de todo, te parecerá que el mundo intentará empujarte al suelo."

Tepig dejó escapar un gruñido. "Y me estás tratando de decir…"

Meowth continuó: "Pero esa no es razón para detenerse. Si no lo sigues intentando a pesar de todo, ningún Pokémon lo hará por ti. Puedes tener la suerte de tener amigos que te ayudarán y familia a la que le importarás. Pero cuidado, al final te tocará a ti. ¿Dices que eres terrible luchando, ¿no? Pues mejora. ¿Crees que no eres un Pokémon merecedor del mocoso? ¡Pues pruébate que estás equivocado!" Apasionadamente dio un paso adelante con una pata cerrada con determinación mientras gritaba: "¡Apunta a la luna, chaval! ¡Porque cuando eres un gatito solitario que se muere de hambre en la calle, la única manera de salir adelante es ir hacia arriba, y el único que te llevará arriba eres tú!"

"Um, gracias, Meowth." Tepig le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Eso… Eso ayuda."

Meowth no podía asegurar si el cerdito estaba siendo sincero o no, pero esperaba que al menos hubiera ayudado un poco. Este tipo de discursos inspiradores eran algo que por lo general se reservaba para alguna ocasión en la que se sintiese demasiado podrido, que era una vez de vez en cuando.

"Meowth…" Se dio la vuelta para ver a Pikachu dirigiéndole una triste, pero confundida mirada. "¿Por qué te uniste al Team Rocket? ¿Por qué sigues en el Team Rocket? Pareces… creo que podrías ser un buen Pokémon. Esa capacidad de hablar humano es absolutamente increíble, pero… Tú visión del mundo es muy… negativa. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué eres tan cínico?"

El felino desvió la mirada. Su pasado no era algo de lo que estaba particularmente orgulloso. Todavía era una herida abierta que nunca había cerrado del todo. ¿Era esto algo que quería compartir? "Yo… no recuerdo a mi madre. O a mi padre." Contestó. Parece que iba a soltarlo todo. "Lo que si recuerdo es siempre tener hambre. ¿Alguna vez has estado muriéndote de hambre, Pikachu?"

"He tenido hambre," Respondió. "pero morirme de hambre sería una exageración."

"Pues yo sí. Y el hambre te hace hacer cosas locas, créeme. De todas maneras, recuerdo haber visto una película mientras estaba colgado de un árbol, un anuncio creo, salía un Meowth muy feliz en Hollywood, tenía toda la comida y dulces que pudiese desear así que pensé que si iba allí todas mis preocupaciones desaparecerían, por tanto, ¡Siendo el gatito ingenuo que yo era, fui hacia allá!"

Axew preguntó esperanzado: "¿Y te fue bien?"

Meowth se rio del optimismo del pequeño. Era algo lindo, y esperaba que este chico nunca tuviera que pasar por lo que estaba a punto de decir. "No del todo. Estaba sin refugio y muerto de hambre por las calles. Tuve que robar comida para vivir cada día. Con el tiempo incluso me uní a un grupo de Meowths, todos nosotros luchando por nuestras vidas. Pero entonces…" Dejó escapar un suspiro como si se encontrase en un sueño. "La conocí a ella. Meowzie. ¡La gata de mis sueños, era absolutamente hermosa! Así que, como el donjuán que soy, la invité a salir." Se encogió de hombros. "Resulta que la vida no estaba dispuesta a darme lo que quería. Verás, Meowzie era propiedad de una ricachona. Ella me dijo que jamás se le ocurriría salir con un Meowth tan pobre como yo, y que, de todas maneras, prefería a los seres humanos." Meowth sonrió con malicia. "Pero eso no me detuvo. Puede que no sea capaz de hacerme rico, pero podría intentar ser más como un ser humano. Practiqué de día y de noche caminando y hablando como un ser humano, incluso comiendo como un ser humano. Fue un inmenso trabajo, y como corría sobre dos piernas, la mayoría del tiempo me capturaban y me golpeaban cuando trataba de conseguir comida."

"Yo… sé lo que es eso." Comentó Tepig.

"Y, por fin, cuando lo dominé todo lo que pude, volví con Meowzie y le dije todo por lo que tanto había trabajado, solo por ella." Hizo una pausa.

"¿Y?" Le preguntó Snivy. "¿Pasó algo? ¿Estaba saliendo ya con otro Pokémon?"

"… Dijo que era un monstruo."

Meowth sentía los neumáticos del camión recorriendo el camino de tierra mientras avanzaba. Para él era un misterio por qué cada región tenía meros caminos de tierras cuando las ciudades eran selvas de cemento y asfalto. Esperaba llegar pronto a la base. Nunca se imaginó que la guardia de hoy sería tan… agotadora.

"Yo… lo siento mucho." Pikachu fue el primero en hablar, y esas palabras eran las últimas que se hubiese esperado aquí. El día de hoy parecía estar lleno de sorpresas para el gato. "Trabajaste tan duro, y todo fue para nada… debió haber sido devastador."

"Es horrible…" Murmuró Axew.

Snivy resopló: "Ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo rechazarte, pero ella no tenía por qué ser tan grosera."

"Irónicamente," Añadió Meowth con voz aturdida. "Su dueña tuvo que abandonarla un par de años más tarde por problemas de dinero. Terminó siendo tan pobre como yo. Se cosecha, se recoge, supongo. Pero me hizo darme cuenta de que el mundo no es un lugar justo. El bien y el mal no significan nada. No hay recompensa por ser el chico bueno. La única razón para la existencia de estas normas sobre la moralidad es empujar a los menos afortunados hacia abajo."

"Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con que te unieras con al Team Rocket?" Preguntó Tepig.

"Bueno," Continuó Meowth. "La primera palabra humana que aprendí fue 'cohete'. Es una tontería, pero supongo que era algo que me sonaba bien."

"¿Sabes, Meowth?" Dijo Pikachu lentamente. "El hecho de que vivieras la mayor parte de tu vida en la delincuencia no significa que no puedas cambiar tu vida. No tienes por qué quedarte con el Team Rocket. Podrías…" Dudó, como si las siguientes palabras fueran difíciles de decir. "Podrías unirte a nosotros. Sé que has tenido un pasado difícil, y que el mundo no te ha hecho ningún favor, pero tal vez Ash podría darte la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Tal vez incluso te ayude a darte una nueva perspectiva sobre el mundo y la gente que vive en él. Ni siquiera tienes porque ser capturado… ¿Tal vez podrías limitarte a seguirnos?" Los otros le expresaron su acuerdo.

"No puedo hacer eso," Respondió Meowth con un lento movimiento de cabeza. "Aun así, aprecio la intención, incluso si viene del Pokémon del mocoso, pero Jessie y James son mis mejores amigos. En Hollywood yo era solo un marginado. Esos dos fueron los primeros en aceptarme de verdad, junto con el resto del Team Rocket. Puede que sean un par de cabezas huecas, pero abandonarlos sería como abandonar a un par de niños con muerte cerebral en medio de la nada."

"Um…" Murmuró Snivy "Que cosa más, uh, ¿bonita?"

Meowth se rio. De acuerdo, fue bastante duro. "Puede que parezca que no les tenga mucho apego con todo eso que he dicho, pero dejar el lado de Jessie y James sería como si tú abandonaras a Ash. Les tengo esa especie de sentimiento de lealtad, y debo añadir, que no necesita ser reforzado por ninguna Pokeball."

"Creo que…" Pikachu se encogió de hombros, decepcionado. "Quiero decir, la oferta sigue abierta. Todavía no confío en ti. Y no importa cuántas historias tristes nos cuentes, aun no creo que tus acciones estén justificadas. Tal vez un día, dentro de mucho tiempo, podremos estar en el mismo lado."

Meowth sonrió. Había algo agradable en eso. Y había una posibilidad contra un millón de que se separara de esos dos idiotas, pero la idea de tener otro sitio a donde ir era… bonito. Si, esa era la manera de decirlo, bonito.

Tepig miró a los otros antes de finalmente decir: "Así que, ya que nadie me ha argumentado en contra mía…"

"Oh, no creo que tengas razón en absoluto." Respondió Pikachu con una sonrisa bonachona. "Sigues diciendo que las consecuencias no importan, que lo importante es la motivación del Pokémon. Pero entonces, ¿qué pasaría si alguien con un motivo puro y bueno golpea a alguien completamente inocente en la cara, estás diciendo que no importa que le golpeé? Si lo importante son los motivos entonces seguiría siendo un Pokémon bueno."

"Es cierto," Meowth asintió con la cabeza. "James es uno de los entrenadores más agradables que he conocido, y a veces tiene buenas intenciones, pero eso no quiere decir que esté considerado como uno de los buenos."

"Yo pensaba que no creías en el bien y el mal" Sonrió Snivy.

El gato se encogió de hombros. "Eso es un asunto completamente diferente. Simplemente os estoy mostrando por que la lógica de Tepig no tiene sentido."

"Espera…" Pikachu se rascó la cabeza con confusión. "¿James? ¿Agradable? ¿En serio?"

"Oh, sí." Meowth agitó una pata con desdén, como si todo el mundo debiera estar al tanto de este hecho. "Fue un verdadero problema durante un tiempo. Cada vez que sacaba un Pokémon, el Pokémon se volvía y le daba un gran y espinoso abrazo. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de la última vez que capturó un Pokémon con violencia. ¿Queréis saber cómo capturó a Yamask?"

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Le ofreció al pequeñajo un poco de comida! ¡Yamask prácticamente saltó hacia la pokeball!"

Snivy se burló. "¿Por qué será que no te creo?"

"¡Estoy diciendo la verdad, en serio!" La serpiente le miró especulativamente. Obviamente no le estaba creyendo, así que solo le quedaba una forma de probárselo. "¡Esperad aquí un segundo!" Los cuatro Pokémon enjaulados lo fulminaron con la mirada, lo que provocó una risa nerviosa en el gato. "Yo, eh, supongo que no tenéis otra opción." Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de metal detrás de él que llevaba a la cabina del conductor del camión, donde Jessie y James estaban ocupados conduciendo.

"Parece que estáis bastante charlatanes hoy." Dijo Jessie por encima del hombro. Como de costumbre, James estaba al volante. Siempre decía que la falta de precaución de Jessie al volante lo ponía nervioso, y Meowth no podía culparlo. "¿Te están rogando misericordia, o te está ofreciendo unirse al Team Rocket?"

Meowth se rio un poco. No había manera de que se pudieran tener la más mínima idea de lo que estaban hablando. "No del todo," Se volvió hacia el otro Rocket y le preguntó: "Hola James, ¿podrías prestarme a tu Yamask un rato?"

"¿Mi Yamask? ¿Para qué?" Su confusión se convirtió en una sonrisa juguetona. "¿No me digas que no puedes hacerte cargo de cuatro Pokémon encerrados en una jaula tú solo?"

"No es eso, simplemente trato de ganar una discusión."

"Está bien, pero devuélvemelo de una pieza ¿de acuerdo?"

"Es un fantasma, no creo que pueda pasarle nada."

"Aun así, conociéndote, puede pasar cualquier cosa… Y seguro que pasa." Soltó una de sus pokeball de su cinturón y se lo entregó a Meowth.

"¡Gracias!" El felino volvió a entrar por la puerta y la cerró tras de él. Pulsando el botón de la pokeball, la tiró suavemente hacia arriba y gritó: "¡Adelante, Yamask!"

Una pequeña figura de color negro que sostenía una máscara de oro brillante y flotaba en el aire emergió de la pokeball. Miró a su alrededor algo desorientado cuando se percató de los cuatro enemigos mirándolo. "Oh, um, hola. Meowth, ¿no los habíamos capturado a estos cuatro ya?"

"Sí." Asintió Meowth. "Solo quería recalcar algo. Cuando James te atrapó, no hubo batalla, ¿verdad?"

El espíritu flotante negó con la cabeza. "No. Me dio algo de comida y fue muy bueno conmigo. Así que cuando me ofreció unirme a él, no pude estar más de acuerdo. Parecía un buen entrenador y una buena persona."

"Y eso…" Reflexionó Tepig en voz baja.

"¿Y cómo te ha ido desde entonces?" Preguntó Pikachu con cautela. Meowth podría asegurar a ciencia cierta que no estaba completamente convencido todavía.

"¡Asombrosamente bien!" Le sonrió Yamask. "¡Él siempre me da de comer, a veces incluso se quita su propia comida para dármela! ¡No podría pedir un mejor entrenador!"

"¿Lo ves?" Sonrió Meowth con orgullo. Quería ver cómo se las arreglaban los mocosos para rebatirle eso. "¡Toda esa basura moral no son más que tonterías! ¡Hay demasiados grises en el mundo para decir cuando algo es realmente bueno o malo! Si James puede ser verdaderamente bueno, pero a veces hace cosas terribles, ¿Qué nos dice eso sobre vuestro argumento del bien y el mal? Yo os lo diré; ¡Son todo tonterías! ¡No hay nada que discutir!"

"El hecho de que trate bien a sus Pokémon," Respondió Pikachu, "no quiere decir que él no pueda tratar mal a cualquier otro ser vivo."

"Si," Añadió Pikachu, "Hay una diferencia entre-"

"Espera un segundo," Los cinco Pokémon se volvieron hacia Yamask. "¿Estáis teniendo una discusión filosófica sobre la moralidad?"

Los cinco Pokémon se miraron entre sí. Pikachu fue el primero en hablar; "Yo, eh, supongo que sí."

"Bueno, quiero decir, no hay nada de malo en eso, es solo que me sorprende."

Pikachu soltó una risa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo ridículo que era todo esto para alguien que se acababa de unir a la conversación. O, en este caso, flotado a la conversación. "¿Supongo que tienes algo que añadir?"

Asintió, "Si, pero deja que primero os pregunte algo, ¿Qué pensáis que es la moralidad?"

"No es que hayamos llegado precisamente a un acuerdo." Se encogió de hombros Snivy. "Yo creo que un Pokémon moral es aquel que persigue su propia felicidad sin tener que sabotear la de los demás."

"Ella tiene algo de razón." Meowth dice: "Menos esa tontería de sabotear a los demás. El bien o el mal es algo inventado por las personas que quieren que el mundo tenga sentido. Debes hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras y si existe algún límite, entonces debes ponerlo tú mismo."

"Y por eso hay un abismo entre Meowth y yo." Continuó Pikachu. "Creo que es importante ser consciente de los demás. Creo que existe el bien y el mal, y la manera de decidir si alguien es bueno o malo es observar las consecuencias de las acciones de esa persona. Si crean consecuencias negativas en general, entonces la acción es mala. Por otro lado, si las consecuencias son buenas en general para todos los involucrados…"

Yamask asintió "Ya veo."

"Pero no creo que eso sea correcto." Respondió Tepig indignado mientras daba un pisotón con la pezuña. "Porque lo importante no es lo que haces, sino porque lo haces. Para juzgar si una acción es buena o mala hay que analizar las razones que tiene la persona para realizar la acción. Si tiene malas intenciones, los resultados de la acción no son importantes. Buenas razones, Pokémon bueno. Malas razones, Pokémon malo."

Yamask flotó hasta Axew. "¿Y tú, pequeño?"

Axew, que de repente se dio cuenta de que había contribuido muy poco a la discusión en general, respondió: "Yo… no lo sé. Da mucho que pensar, y yo solo quiero volver con Iris." Esto sin duda puso un peso sobre el alma de Meowth. Se sintió un poco mal por él. Él pequeño era tan solo un bebé, ¿Realmente estaban intentando que diera su opinión sobre las bases morales que sustentan al mundo? Eso era más de lo que podría esperarse de él.

"Así que, Yamask." Preguntó Tepig curiosamente. "¿Quién crees que tiene razón?"

"Hmm…" Yamask flotaba en el sitio mientras pensaba cuidadosamente. "Puedo deciros con total seguridad que…"

Cada uno de los Pokémon se inclinó hacia delante con ansia.

"Tras una cuidadosa deliberación…"

"¡¿Si?!" Preguntó Pikachu con impaciencia.

Yamask les dio a todos una gran sonrisa. "Que estáis todos equivocados."

Todos ellos se cayeron prácticamente de culo en el sitio de la frustración. Meowth dio un grito, "¡No juegues con nosotros de esa manera!"

El fantasma soltó una sonora carcajada. "¡Lo siento, no me he podido resistir! ¡Estáis muy serios, relajaos!" Se limpió una lagrimilla en su ojo mientras se acomodaba. "Pero, aun así, seguís sin tener razón. La moralidad no tiene nada que ver con porque alguien hace algo o el resultado que se obtiene. Y no, Meowth, estoy bastante seguro de que la moralidad existe, y no, Snivy, la moral no trata sobre ser egocéntrico, simplemente no demasiado egocéntrico. La moral consiste en el carácter del Pokémon, en sus virtudes. Si alguien roba algo no podemos decir 'es malo porque es un ladrón' o 'es bueno porque tiene un buen motivo para robar'. Lo que deberíamos preguntarnos es '¿Qué nos dice sobre su carácter que robe en esta situación en específico?'"

Snivy dio un par de golpecitos con el pie, sumida en sus pensamientos. "Explícanoslo."

"Bueno…" El espíritu se rascó la cabeza un par de veces, pensando cómo continuar. "Digamos que Meowth tiene la oportunidad de robarle una bolsa de dinero a un hombre."

"¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el ejemplo?!"

"No deberías estar preocupado por si la acción en sí es buena o mala. Deberías preguntarte lo que esta acción quiere decir sobre el carácter de Meowth. Si decide 'No voy a robar el dinero', entonces eso dice que es consciente de lo que los otros sienten, y eso es una virtud positiva. Si roba el dinero, entonces puedes decir que 'él es codicioso y egoísta porque intentó robar el dinero', y eso son dos virtudes negativas. Al observar como Meowth actuaría en una gran variedad de acciones se puede hacer una evaluación general de si es bueno o malo."

"¡Pero eso no funciona!" Exclamó Pikachu. "¡Un Pokémon puede tener virtudes positivas pero seguir haciendo cosas horribles!"

Yamask se encogió de hombros. "Querías mi opinión y te la he dado. Además, las consecuencias de la acción no siempre reflejan la intención o la moralidad del autor. Un Pokémon podría tratar de detener a un ladrón, fallar y seguir siendo considerado bueno por haberlo intentado. O podrías mirar la acción, ver que no causa ningún bien y calificarla como mala."

"Pero lo que decías antes." Argumentó Pikachu. "La moralidad solo hace referencia a la persona. Si dices que una acción no refleja lo que ocurra con los demás, entonces te estás saltando una gran cantidad de información contextual importante que te ayudaría a juzgar justamente."

"Tal vez." Yamask se frotó la barbilla de su máscara con contemplación. Meowth no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba eso de frotarse la barbilla. "Pero mi teoría no afirmaba el ignorar el impacto en otros Pokémon. Eso es lo que dijo Tepig. Mi teoría se limita a decir que la moral no es algo basado puramente en el resultado."

"Algo en lo que todavía estamos en desacuerdo."

Yamask ignoró el comentario y continuó. "Lo que mi teoría hace y la tuya no es el poder adaptarse. Mira tanto por las intenciones como por las consecuencias. ¿Ves? Es importante darse cuenta de que hay que juzgar cada acción en una base de caso por caso. Todas vuestras teorías…" Hizo un gesto hacia los otros. "Son demasiado generalizadas. La moral es una cosa precisa. Un par de reglas básicas no pueden hacer frente a su complejidad."

"Por supuesto." Replicó Snivy: "Creo que el problema surge cuando te das cuenta de que toda tu teoría se basa en estas virtudes de las que hablas. ¿Quién puede decir cuáles virtudes son positivas y cuáles negativas? Esa idea me parece muy subjetiva."

Yamask hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano. "¿No es obvio?"

"¡No!" Gritaron los otros como respuesta.

"Oh, um…" Yamask se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza torpemente. "Creo que eso puede ser un problema, ¿verdad?"

Meowth asintió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "¡Si de acuerdo contigo son las virtudes de la persona lo que decide si es bueno o malo, entonces tenemos una discusión completamente diferente entre manos! ¡No hay manera de que lleguemos a un acuerdo sobre cuales virtudes son buenas o malas!"

"Aunque me gusta por donde vas," Respondió Tepig. "Se parece un poco a lo que-"

"Um, ¿perdón?" Interrumpió una voz nerviosa.

Todos y cada uno de los Pokémon se volvieron hacia el dueño de esa voz.

Axew tragó con ansiedad. "Si no os importa, a mí también me gustaría jugar."

"¿Jugar?" El felino parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que este niño tendría algo que decir sobre todo esto? Se encogió de hombros. "Nadie te lo impide."

"Oh, está bien, bueno, eh..." Se detuvo un momento y pensó sus palabras. "… Creo que puedes decir lo que es bueno o malo por cómo te sientes." Los otros se miraron. "¿Sabes ese sentimiento que te da en el estómago? Ese sentimiento realmente horrible que te da en el estómago y entonces que sabes que, sea lo que sea que hiciste, ha sido malo. ¡Pero malo, malo! Como si tu amigo tuviera una fruta que tú quieres y la coges sin que se entere, te da esta sensación mala por dentro. Eso es cuando algo es malo."

Meowth miró a los otros para comprobar su opinión sobre esto, pero parecía que ninguno estaba seguro de que pensar sobre esto, igual que él. Por fin, dijo: "Creo que, si tuviera que existir alguna vez un sentido de la moralidad, sería ese."

Tepig se encogió de hombros. "Simple, pero eficaz, supongo."

"No lo sé," Dijo Snivy. "supongo que eso está bien para algunas cosas en general, pero no a todo el mundo le da la misma sensación 'mala' que a los demás."

Axew negó con la cabeza. "No, si has hecho algo malo y lo sabes te va a dar esa sensación, ¡no importa lo mucho que intentes evitarlo! Puedes tratar de decirte que lo haces por una buena razón, o que va a hacer mucho bien a todos, pero si lo que haces es malo, malo de verdad, entonces sabrás lo que es. Por eso creo que los malos están tan podridos… ¡Todas las cosas malas que hacen se les acumulan por dentro hasta que se sienten podridos! Tal vez…" Vaciló Axew. Meowth se imaginaba que debía estar teniendo problemas para poner en palabras simples todos eso pensamientos para que le entendieran. "Tal vez la razón por la que todos pensamos que algunas cosas están mal es que todo el mundo comparte el mismo sentimiento de asco por dentro. Como, um, por ejemplo, matar. A todo el mundo le da ese sentimiento de asco cuando mata a alguien, así que por eso todos estamos de acuerdo en que matar es algo malo."

"Al menos hay algo en lo que todos estamos de acuerdo." Respondió Yamask. "Siempre puede haber algún Pokémon al que no le dé ese sentimiento de asco al matar. Mientras haya alguien así, no podemos decir si algo es bueno o malo porque todo el mundo se sienta así."

"Hmm…" El pequeño dragón cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y golpeó el pie en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. "Tal vez… Tal vez no importe lo que piensen los demás… Tal vez lo que pienses acerca de si eres un buen Pokémon o un mal Pokémon no pueda decidirse. Es algo que se siente, y es algo que los otros Pokémon nunca sabrán. Otros pueden decir que eres bueno o malo, pero, ¿debemos escucharlos? ¿Tendrán razón?" Abriendo los ojos, miró a los demás. "Después de todo, ¿Quién puede decir lo que es un Pokémon… si no un Pokémon?"

Los cinco dieron un salto de sorpresa al abrirse la puerta de metal de la cabina del piloto del camión mientras Jessie gritaba: "¡Meowth, el radar Rocket dice que los mocosos están cada vez más cerca! ¡Asegúrate de que ninguno de sus malcriados Pokémon escapen!" Y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

"¡Ves, te lo dije!" Gritó felizmente Pikachu, dando saltos de alegría.

Meowth observó como eso animó a los cuatro Pokémon. ¿Cómo era la expresión? ¿Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va? "Sí, sí." Agitó una pata con desdén. "Como si no lo viéramos venir." El sí, por lo menos. Después de todo, él había estado en este plan de 'capturar a Pikachu' por un buen par de años, como poco. ¿Qué tenía este día de diferente? Pero lo juraba, un día, uno de sus planes funcionaría. Habían hecho muchos planes y uno de ellos estaba obligado a salir bien, ¿verdad?

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Tepig.

"Si sigue como normalmente." Respondió Meowth con indiferencia. Como se trataba de algo que pasaba diariamente, no tenía muchas razones para sentirse sorprendido o asustado. "El mocoso nos alcanzará, averiguará como salvaros a todos, probablemente saltando sobre un vehículo en marcha como un idiota, y luego el Team Rocket será electrocutado, golpeado y quemado antes de salir despegando."

"Una vez más." Añadió Yamask.

"Si" Meowth jamás podría olvidarlo. "De nuevo."

"Se me hace un poco raro después de esta conversación volver exactamente a lo que estábamos haciendo antes." Señaló Snivy.

"Si, es verdad." Estuvo de acuerdo Pikachu con una breve inclinación de cabeza. Miró tristemente a Meowth. "Ya sabes, lo que dije antes…"

Meowth negó con la cabeza. "Gracias pero no gracias."

"Porque, ya sabes, a pesar de que mis puntos de vista sobre lo que está bien o mal pueden ser un poco estrictos, o por lo que se, ni siquiera tengo porque estar en lo cierto, hay una cosa que sé segura…" Le dirigió a Meowth una alegre sonrisa. "Cada Pokémon es bueno en el interior, incluido tú. Todo lo que necesitas es actuar en consecuencia."

El felino sacudió la cabeza, aturdido. "Sigo pensando que estás equivocado. Ningún Pokémon es bueno ni malo, tú eres el que te haces a ti mismo, no importa lo que piensen los demás, pero… aun así, te lo agradezco."

Miró a su alrededor hacia los otros Pokémon del camión, lo que le produjo una gran gama de emociones. Sin duda, estos no eran los mismos Pokémon del mocoso molesto a los que se vio obligado a vigilar hace media hora, ¿no? Estos mocosos eran diferentes… se sentía como si los entendiera un poco mejor, vio de dónde venían, e incluso pudo apreciar los caminos que habían decidido tomar en sus vidas, incluso si él no estaba muy de acuerdo con ellos. Sabía que cuando se fuera a la cama esta noche sería un poco más sabio que cuando se despertó.

Meowth se rio ligeramente. ¿Quién podría haberse esperado un resultado tan curioso podría surgir de una situación tan inusual?

Tal vez… ¿Tal vez debería secuestrar Pokémon en un camión más a menudo?

* * *

 _Notas del autor:_

 _Lo que empezó originalmente como un estudio del carácter de Meowth acabó evolucionando por mis ganas de ver qué pasaría si cogemos cinco Pokémon (finalmente seis) diferentes, los ponemos en una caja, iniciamos una discusión sobre ética (bueno, ética normativa en este caso, aunque Meowth se adentró más en la meta-física), vemos que pasa. ¡Y este es el resultado!_

 _¡Espero que halláis disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo! Por favor, dejadme un review y hacedme saber; ¿Qué es lo que más te gustó de la historia? ¿Te gustaría ver más de esto? Y, por curiosidad, ¿hubo algún Pokémon con el que hayas coincidido (o quizá no estés de acuerdo con ninguno de ellos y quieras proponer otra posición en su lugar)? ¿Hay alguno con el que esté muy en desacuerdo? ¿Crees que algún Pokémon podría argumentar a favor de un conjunto de valores diferentes de lo que aquí se muestra? Me encantaría escuchar todos vuestros comentarios, ¡gracias de nuevo por leerme!_

* * *

 **NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR:**

 **Si hay algo que veáis que no cuadra, una falta de ortografía, una expresión que penséis que podría ponerse mejor.**

 **¡No tengáis vergüenza y ponedlo en comentarios para que pueda mejorarlo! :)**


End file.
